Darius
Summary Darius is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Darius is one of the main 5 protagonists of Dragon Empress and was sent to the world of Dragon Empress from the World of the Normals after being saved by the Yuracion Deva Valhan right before the town he and his friends Czare, Alexia and Zeke lived in was destroyed by a nuclear weapon. Afterwards Valhan trained the 4 of them so that they can master Yuracion Energy in order to fend for themselves. Although unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones from their worlds that he brought over. In Darius' world, Xros Revolution was broadcast as a fictional series (by the beings known as Magicians) and ironically he and his friends were major fans of the franchise. As such them finding out the verse they thought was fiction turning out to be reality was a dream come true. However, Darius and his friends soon learned about the kind of world they had been brought to. After seeing the world's "every county for themselves" attitude he came to the conclusion that this world would end up like his, only instead of nuclear armageddon there is the threat of the entire world being destroyed in an instant. Darius decides to target the cause of all of this. This meant to go against the Galahad's Empire of Xentharia. Eventually he and his friends run into Caden and his brother Dmitri and join his team as they hunt for the Zodiacs. Darius as a result decides to form a group known as the "Knights of the Round" (he loved the Arthurian Legend) and as such is promptly looking for fighters who would join this faction of Dmitri's (Caden wants to make Dmitri the leader) army. Personality Darius is a very friendly and honest young man. He is the type of person who is willing to help other whenever he can and will do so with no charge (unless he need something they have or wants to recruit them). Darius tends to be extremely easy to talk to and easy to befriend due to his open nature. When it comes to his allies, he has shown to will to do anything to make sure they survive. This however, can have consequences. Due to his attachment to his friends, at times he has trouble deciding to make risky decisions that could put their lives at risk. This usually requires his friends to either beg him to let the go, or to do so against his wishes much to his dismay. Darius is noted to be a very competent and talented leader with overflowing charisma. He is highly intelligent and carefully studies this new world he's in. Due to this, he is well informed on the politics and various battle strategies of the world. Despite this, he is still young and thus can easily make many beginner mistakes. Despite this, he's always willing to better himself in order to fit everyone's standards. Darius notably has a fear of being lonely. Due to this, he tries to never be harsh to his friends as he fears them leaving him. This also leads to him being a little too passive with other and the random soldiers especially. Due to this, some of his soldiers view him as a pushover when he doesn't have an experienced general by his side. Darius is very crafty and fearless. He's the type of person who gets what he wants or needs by any means necessary and he can be quite blunt. If he goes on to recruit Dhurke and the Fida Tribe, despite hearing what happened to Dhurke's wife at the hands of Xaigr (a man who previously claimed to want to save the world, but betrayed the Fida Tribe after being offered power from Galahad), he simply replies with "I can't help what happened in the past and attempting to do so is not my concern" (Of course that's not the full speech), but he's also very compassionate and will try to negotiate in ways that not only give him the high ground, but allows him to avoid needless conflict. Despite his dream of saving the world, he does not believe that he will be able to just end conflict. He knows that there will be those who want to overthrow Dmitri or create their own rebel factions. However, he knows that he will be able to keep it to a minimum in which leads to his main goal; to do his best to help the world. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Darius, (Full Name being Darius Alexander) Origin: Dragon Empress Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human (Revealed to be American Indian) Date of Birth: June 2, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Unnamed City in Michigan Height: 5'9" Likes: Shellfish Dislikes: Seaweed Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Drawing, Hanging out with friends Battle Type: Balance Status: Alive Affiliation: Dmitri's Army, Knights of the Round Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Yuracion Energy Mastery, Void Manipulation (Can manipulate nothingness itself and erase beings beyond nothingness), Dimensional BFR via Void Dead, Existence Erasure, Temporary Invulnerability,, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Durability Negation (Attacks the opponent's essence directly), Reality Warping, Flight, Conceptual Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 1), Can Overwrite Power Nullification, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, and Conceptual Attacks. Attack Potency: Large Continent level (Noted to be equal to Caden who could fight Arc nearly to a draw) | At least Planet level (Comparable to Caden who defeated Nocturos who could create and maintain a dimension 5x the size of Earth) Speed: FTL (Comparable to other characters such as Caden) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Continent Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Large Continent level | At least Planet Class Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for days without tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range, Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Anima Inanis (Dual Katana) Intelligence: Darius is known for being a highly intelligent person who consistently researches the concepts of the worlds as well as multiple battle strategies. He is known for being a highly skilled general despite his age and amazing combat intellect. He is capable of even outplaying Fulkeer who is stated to have an intellect the rivals or even surpasses the Gods (likely Hyperbole). Darius is a fighter who prefers to utilize his Void powers to its full capacity when willing to kill. However, if he is not willing to kill his fighting style is more about outplaying his opponents with strategic moves and tactics that overwhelm them. Weaknesses: Has trouble landing a killing blow on an incapacitated enemy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Skills *'Void Dead:' Creates a portal the sucks in opponents into the Voidera Necros in which is a realm that erases those who enter into nothingness. He can also create a portal that unleashes countless Void Beasts after the opponent, all of which are under Darius's control. *'Judgement:' A beam of Aura that eradicates the opponent's resistances. *'Erase Slasher:' The ability of his swords that allow him to erase foes beyond nonexistence with a slash. Darius can control this in order to keep the effect from going through and instead being regular sword strikes. *'Void Blast:' Shoots a black aura blast that erases the opponent. Like his sword slashes, he can control whether it erases the opponent or just does a lot of damage. *'King of the Void:' Darius performs a barrage of slashes and aura blasts the erase all it touches. He then creates an alligator of black aura that devours the opponent erasing them beyond nothingness and preventing them from rebirth. Key: Beginning of Series | Mid-Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5